For an advertiser, visibility of your message is paramount. Currently, most advertisements are static displays of messages either on a billboard or some other structure. Such messages, however, are limited in their visibility because they can only be viewed by persons that pass by those structures. When advertising messages are displayed on moving objects, such as buses and other commercial vehicles, those advertisements are generally static images attached to the vehicle. As such, advertisements attached to such vehicles are not easily altered. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for displaying information on moving vehicles and controlling the content of the display so such displays are readily adaptable to changing content.